A variety of computer systems implement DC voltage to provide power to processors and/or memory. To provide the power, computer systems typically implement a distributed power system to provide the DC power to a set of processors and/or memory systems. Upon a distributed DC main power in a computer system that is applied at the input of a multi-power trains high current central processing unit (CPU) or memory voltage regulator, a short circuit in the associated power supply, such as at a high-side switch, can couple an input source directly to an output load. This can cause an output overvoltage condition that, if not clamped, can damage the respective load. Upon the overvoltage condition being detected, such as via external overvoltage detection circuitry, the distributed DC main power can be disabled to substantially protect the load.